Simple, everyday tasks, which require the use hand and figure manipulations can be difficult or impossible individuals with arthritis and other hand and/or finger disabling ailments. One such task, and the problem to which this invention is directed, is manipulating the existing push button and rotating speed controls on conventional air circulation fans.
It would be a benefit to those persons who, because of arthritis or other ailments, are unable to grasp or exert force with their fingers and/or hands, to the extent they are unable adjust the speed of a fan having conventional control switches to a desired level, to have a multi-speed fan which could be adjusted without having to exert a force with the hands and/or fingers.